Time to Say Goodbye
by Biscuiitt
Summary: Sasori est hospitalisé, il bascule entre la vie et la mort. Deidara est détruit, et ses amis font tout pour essayer de l'aider à remonter la pente. Il attend le jour où Sasori se réveillera. Mais... Ce jour arrivera-t'il ? Death-fic, Yaoi, SasoxDei.


_L'amour fait faire de terribles choses..._

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Auteur** : Biscuiitt.

 **Couple** : Sasori x Deidara.

 **Note** : C'est un écrit où il y aura du yaoi, c'est-à dire une relation pour hommes. Ceux à qui ça ne plaît pas peuvent s'en aller.

 **Note 2** : Enjoy !

 **Note 3** : J'ai écouté deux musiques assez tristes en même temps, du coup l'inspiration m'est venue. Pour vous mettre dans le bain, les voici : _Alan Walker - Faded / Galantis - Runaway (U &I)_

* * *

Ses jambes se dérobèrent. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se tenir debout, mais il n'y parvint pas. Une larme coula, puis deux, puis trois. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, non il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne, parce qu'après tout il l'aime. Il l'aime plus que tout. Il serait capable de donner sa vie pour lui, tellement son amour est fort. Il sait que son amour n'est pas réciproque mais il s'est dit pourquoi pas.

Et _aujourd'hui_ , il en paye le prix.

"- Deidara !" cria un homme bizarre qui fait penser à la tête d'un poisson.

"- Oui Kisame ?" demande le concerné, un rictus qui s'était formé sur les lèvres, ressemblant étrangement à celui de Saï.

"- Sasori... Sasori ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ?" demande Kisame.

"- Ah.." dit-il en regardant le lit dans lequel était allongé Sasori. "Non, toujours pas." Il perdit son faux sourire.

Sasori était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Ses paupières étaient fermées, son teint devenu pâle. Il faisait peur à voir. Lui, qui habituellement avait un air arrogant, un sourire éclatant, ses paupières mi-closes, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Deidara fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Orochimaru et son larb... Son bras droit, Kabuto, venant vérifier l'état de Sasori. Deidara leva la tête en leur direction. Le blond détestait Orochimaru plus que tout.

"- Deidara-chan ?" Le concerné tiqua sous le surnom. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, mais au fond de lui il était dégoûté par ce surnom. "Est-ce que ça ne va pas ? Oh laisse moi deviner... C'est l'état de ton "Danna" qui t'inquiète, c'est bien cela ?" Deidara baissa la tête, un air triste sur le visage.

"- Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, Maître Orochimaru. Vous êtes le meilleur !"intervint son larb... Son bras droit, Kabuto.

"- Évidemment que c'est moi le meilleur." dit prétentieusement Orochimaru.

Deidara tourna la tête en direction du lit d'hôpital de son meilleur ami. Il se sentait coupable. Très coupable. S'il n'avait pas... S'il n'avait pas déclaré sa flamme à son Danna, il serait encore en train de se moquer de lui aujourd'hui. Sur ses pensées négatives, Deidara quitta la chambre d'hôpital afin de fuir cette horrible "chose". Il repensa à Sasori, et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba sur le sol, la tête dans ses deux mains. Il se haïssait plus que tout, plus que cette serpillière d'Orochimaru. Les larmes continuèrent de couler sur ses joues rougies par le froid de l'extérieur. Il se sentait minable, nul. Le blond souhaitait en finir, quitter ce monde. Il reste en vie simplement pour Sasori, pour connaître l'ultime réponse. Ultime réponse qui devait arriver bientôt. Deidara avait arrêté de se nourrir correctement, de bouger. Il passait ses journées dans la chambre du roux, et passait la journée à le regarder et à pleurer. Il était devenu tout maigre, le blond faisait peur à ses amis. Kisame n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que si Sasori se réveillerait et qu'il le verrait dans cette état, le rouquin s'énerverait contre lui. Sauf que Deidara, lui, n'attendait qu'une chose : que Sasori se réveille.

 _L'espoir fait vivre._

Cette phrase que n'arrêtait pas de répéter Sasori avant que _ça_ arrive. Malgré les apparences, le roux était toujours derrière Deidara. Il le réconfortait lorsque ça n'allait pas, l'aidait quand il en avait besoin. En y repensant, le blond se dit que lui, ne lui avait jamais retourné tout les services que son Danna lui avait rendu. Il sourit tristement en repensant à leur rencontre, souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Il avait laissé sa veste dans la chambre de Sasori. Il grelotta, pensant au rouquin. Une poigne sur l'épaule lui fit rappeler qu'il était encore dehors. Son cœur rata un battement.

"- Saso... Sasori ?" demande Deidara, d'une toute petite voix.

"- Non... C'est Kabuto." dit-il.

Le blond poussa un petit cri avant de repousser la main de l'infirmier. Il recula dans la neige, ayant encore plus froid. Kabuto s'approcha de lui, le faisant reculer jusqu'à buter sur un mur. L'homme aux cheveux blancs s'approcha de lui, un air terrifiant sur le visage. Il caressa la joue de Deidara, et celui-ci laissa une larme couler qui finit sur le sol. Le blond avait compris ses intentions.

"- Je t'en prie... Lai... Laisse-moi." hoqueta Deidara.

"- Te laisser ?" répondit Kabuto. Il riait d'un rire qui faisait froid dans le dos du blond. "Je n'attendais ce moment depuis très longtemps, Deidara." Kabuto regarda à gauche et à droite et prit un air faussement triste. "Alors ton Sasori Danna n'est pas ici pour te sauver ? Que c'est dommage !"

"- Danna..." commença Deidara. "Excuse moi..."

Puis tout devint noir. Il avait l'impression de voir le visage de Sasori qui riait aux éclats. Il le vit lui sourire et attraper sa main avant de l'entraîner dans... Dans un vide.

 _"- Réveille toi... Réveille toi Deidara..."_

 _"- Réveille toi... Réveille toi Deidara..."_

 _"- Réveille toi... Réveille toi Deidara..."_

"- Réveille toi... Réveille toi Deidara !" cria quelqu'un.

Tout autour du blond était flou, il ne voyait presque rien, n'entendait rien. Il voulait laisser tomber, mourir. Il referma les yeux. Deidara entendit quelques paroles.

"- Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire ?" Il reconnut la voix, c'était Konan.

"- Je pense que ce serait mieux..." Là c'était Itachi.

"- Mais ça va détruire Deidara-sempaï !"

"- Nous n'avons pas le choix..."

"- Mais..."

"- Tobi, ça suffit arrête ! N'insiste pas, on lui dira."

Le blond ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il y avait quatre visages penchés devant lui, Kisame souriant, Itachi gardant son air impassible, Konan aussi, Peïn qui calmait Tobi et celui-ci qui était heureux que Deidara-sempaï soit en vie. 3 minutes passèrent dans un silence gêné, qui finit par être brisé par Konan.

"- Deidara... Sasori... Sasori nous a quittés."

"- Ou... Oui !" pleurnichait Tobi.

Les yeux de l'artiste ressemblaient à des soucoupes tellement ils étaient grands ouverts.

"- Da... Danna est mort ?" fut la seule phrase qu'il prononça pendant 10 minutes. Il était resté dans un état de bloqué, tellement la nouvelle était choquante. Dès qu'il réalisa que Sasori était mort, il se leva.

"- Laissez moi seul.."

"-D'accord, on comprend." fit Konan.

Ils partirent tous en fermant la porte. Deidara sentit une larme se créer un sentier sur sa joue, accompagnée de plusieurs autres. Il tomba à genoux et pleura encore et encore. Le blond ne savait pas quelle heure il était, ni combien de temps il avait passé à pleurer. Il se sentait horriblement mal. Comme si on lui avait arraché son cœur, et détruit en morceaux.

 _"L'espoir fait vivre."_

"-Sa... Sasori..." dit il, sa voix comme si elle allait s'éteindre. "Je t'aime..."

Sasori est mort...

Sasori est mort...

Sasori est mort...

Deidara se prit la tête dans les mains, refoulant les quelques larmes qui essayaient de se créer un chemin.

"- Deidara-sempaï ?" demande Tobi tristement.

"- Tu veux voir Sasori une dernière fois...?" dit Konan.

En entendant cette phrase, Deidara céda face aux larmes qui pointaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il allait voir son Danna, la _dernière fois_. La dernière fois qui'l verrait l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde... Plus que lui-même. Le blond se leva pour suivre la femme aux origamis qui l'emmenait dans la chambre 731, ce numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, mieux que son adresse ou son numéro de téléphone. Orochimaru les accueillit dans la chambre, un air faussement triste plaqué sur le visage. Konan continua d'avancer et se mit devant le lit de Sasori, invitant l'artiste à prendre place auprès d'elle. Celui-ci se figea à l'entrée de la chambre.

"- Toutes mes condoléances, Deidara-chan..." dit son larb... bras droit.

Il ne reçut comme réponse que des gémissements à peine audibles. Deidara pleurait. Oui, il n'osait pas s'aventurer plus loin. Oui, il avait peur de voir Sasori, _mort_. Mais le blond se devait d'avancer et de voir le visage de Sasori, _apaisé_. Il fit quelques pas jusque le lit du rouquin. Lorsque l'artiste vit ça, il eut un haut-le-cœur et courut aux toilettes les plus proches. Konan fit une moue dégoûtée avant de reprendre son visage impassible.

"- Pauvre Deidara... Il ne supportera jamais ça..." dit celle-ci avant de tourner les talons pour se rendre aux toilettes où se trouvait son ami.

Deidara se sentait mal. Il avait vu le visage de Sasori, mort. Il pleurait, il se sentait minable. Pleurer était la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Le blond se leva et se rinça le visage avant que son regard croise celui du miroir.

"- Moche... Je suis moche." dit-il, perdu.

Il décida qu'il retournerait une dernière fois chez Sasori. Il voulait sentir son odeur une dernière fois, être bien. Le blond s'essuya le visage et partit en direction de la chambre 731. Il y prit la veste à l'homme qui avait prit son cœur et fouilla les poches pour trouver les clés de son appartement. Deidara sortit sous l'œil inquiet de Konan, qui le fixait par la fenêtre. Ses pas laissaient des traces dans la neige blanche, aussi pâle que la couleur de peau de Sasori... Tout lui rappelait le roux.. Il rentra dans l'appartement et s'allongea dans le lit du propriétaire. Deidara ferma les yeux et passa sa main sous l'oreiller et sa main buta sur quelque chose. Curieux, il se redressa et décala le coussin pour trouver... un cahier. Un cahier rouge orné d'un titre : Sasori. Sur celui-ci, il y avait une photo collée sur le devant. Elle représentait Sasori qui criait sur Deidara et celui-ci qui faisait mine de bouder. Son cœur rata un battement en ouvrant et lisant ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la première page. Il était écrit en grosses lettres rouges " _Appartient à Sasori, interdiction de lire_ " suivi d'une petite phrase écrite dans le coin de la feuille " _Journal Intime_ ". Le blond posa sa main tremblante sur la seconde page, se demandant si ce qu'il fait est bien.

"- De... de tout manière... Sa...Sasori est mort.." dit-il, sa voix entrecoupée de larmes.

Deidara tourna donc la page et se mit à lire.

 _Date du Lundi 11 mai._

 _Aujourd'hui, je me suis levé de bonne humeur. La question est pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? La réponse est simple : je vais voir la personne que j'aime aujourd'hui.C'est un garçon._

La personne qu'il aime ? Sasori aime donc quelqu'un ? Cette pensée acheva de démoraliser Deidara. Alors, il aimait quelqu'un... Un garçon en plus ! Le blond se reconcentra sur sa lecture.

 _On s'est promenés toute la journée, enchaînant les stands de nourriture... Il aime beaucoup les barbes à papas, je lui en ai donc offerts. Il a mordu dans la mienne, sous prétexte qu'il n'en avait plus et il me narguait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais heureux. Je suis heureux lorsque je suis avec lui, c'est la seule personne qui me réconforte. Il est gentil, malgré ses airs de fille peureuse. Je l'aime, oui. Je l'aime. Ensuite, il voulait qu'on aille boire un verre dans un bar... Mais il était tard. Il me fit son air suppliant et je n'ai pas pu résisté face à cette mignonne petite bouille. Il ria, savourant sa victoire dans un verre d'alcool. On a bu, bu, bu, bu et encore bu. Je tenais l'alcool, mais lui, au bout de deux verres il était mort. Il se mit à ronronner et s'endormit dans mes bras. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, je l'ai emmené chez moi et je l'ai couché dans son lit. J'allais partir mais il m'avait attrapé la manche._

 _"-Dors avec moi" qu'il m'a dit. Je me suis assis sur le bord du lit. Ses cheveux détachés flottant sur l'oreiller, ses joues rougies par l'alcool, son regard perdu. J'ai pas pu résisté alors je l'ai embrassé. Sur la bouche, évidemment. Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras, et son souffle se fit de plus en plus régulier : il s'était endormi sur mes épaules._

 _Journée du Mardi 12 mai._

 _Il ne s'est souvenu de rien, parce que le lendemain, il s'est conduit normalement._

 _Journée du Mercredi 13 mai_

 _Oui je l'aime. J'aime Deidara depuis toujours._

"-Alors Sasori... m'aimait ?" fut la seule phrase entrecoupée de larmes que réussit à prononcer notre blond préféré.

Il essuya ses larmes et sourit. Il avait pris sa décision. Deidara prit le carnet qu'il avait, et le serra dans ses bras. Avant de sortir, il enfila la veste et l'écharpe que portait toujours son rouquin et s'en alla.

xxx

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ce jour. Konan et son groupe d'amis -composé d'elle, Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, du bon garçon qu'est Tobi, de Deidara et jadis, Sasori- était dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Pein, surnommé "Le Quartier Général". Elle était assise confortablement sur les genoux de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et on sonna à la porte. La jeune femme se leva sous les protestations de son petit ami pour aller ouvrir. Konan revint, une lettre à la main, qu'elle ouvra devant les regards curieux de ses amis.

"- C'est une lettre de la part de Deidara !" s'exclama-t'elle. "J'ai eu peur, ça faisait une semaine que l'on n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles."

"- Ouvrez-là vite, Konan-sempai !" dit notre bon garçon en sautillant d'impatience.

La dite "Konan-sempai" ouvrit la lettre et elle se figea. La lettre tomba par terre, et le visage de Konan se décomposa et elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Pein, affolé en voyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, accourut vers sa dulcinée.

Tobi se baissa pour ramasser la lettre, et lut ce qu'il y avait écrit.

 _"Adieu."_

Un mot, un seul mot. Un seul dernier mot qui voulait tout dire. Un seul mot rempli de désespoir, de haine et de tristesse.

xxx

 _"Je m'avance sereinement vers ce lac. Je retire mes souliers, pour me retrouver ainsi pieds-nu. Je les lance dans les hautes herbes et continue mon chemin. L'herbe humide me chatouille les pieds. Un sourire se dessine tant bien que mal sur mon visage. Comme si mes joues étaient du plastiques. Je m'avance pas à pas, non pressée. Il ne me reste plus qu'une dizaine de pas avant de l'atteindre. Je m'amuse à compter les derniers battements de mon cœur. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, ... L'eau effleure à présent mes pieds. Je continue. L'eau m'arrive aux chevilles, aux genoux, aux hanches, au cœur, au cou, à la bouche, au nez, aux yeux, aux cheveux... Je vais de plus en plus profond tout en marchant. La profondeur me convenant; je ferme les yeux et me laisse entraînée par l'eau. Souvent, on nous dit que l'on aperçoit une lumière blanche, mais tout ceci est faux: car c'est le noir complet. Juste une main, une seule main tendue vers moi. Elle attendait que je l'attrape. Une voix que je connaissais mieux et que j'adorais plus que quiconque s'éleva dans les airs._

 _"- Tu es enfin là... Je t'attendais, Deidara."_

 _"- Sasori...""_

* * *

C'est sur cette magnifique tristesse (?) que je clos donc cette Os ! Des reviews seraient sympas x) !

A la prochaine !


End file.
